Stargazing
by God'srider
Summary: Set after In the Cold, this is Sam and Jake's first official date!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Stallion because if I did I wouldn't be writing on this website!**

**This story comes after In the Cold which comes after New Year's Eve! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Pulling on her best pair of dark jeans, Sam looked at her closet trying to choose a shirt. Excitement bubbled in her stomach in anticipation for her first official date with Jake. Sam selected a dark pink long sleeved shirt with her new brown scarf wrapped around her neck. After pulling on her boots, Sam grabbed her jacket and stumbled downstairs.

Bryanna and Gram looked up from the kitchen table and smiled at the mature young girl. Sam's dad, Wyatt, rinsed his glass and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Bustling over to Sam, Gram wrapped her in a hug and murmured, " You look beautiful, Sam."

"Thanks, Gram." Sam hugged her again and watched as her dad opened the door to let Jake in. His eyes met Sam and he took in her cute appearance and wavy auburn hair that framed her face making her eyes shine. She smirked at him and then turned to give Bryanna a hug.

Wyatt met Jake with a firm handshake. Sam had come to stand next to Jake causing Gram and Bryanna to smile even brighter at the kids. Wyatt looked at Sam both protectively and proudly, "Have her home by eleven."

On their way out, Wyatt hugged Sam and kissed the top of her head. As soon as they were out the door and it had been closed behind them, Jake took Sam's hand in his own and drawled, "You look gorgeous, Brat."

Smiling at the nickname, Sam looked up at her boyfriend, "Thanks, What are we doing?"

"Clara's diner first and then drive to the range," Jake summarized quickly. Climbing into the truck through the driver's side, Sam settled into the middle seat. She fiddled with the radio station and settled on a country station playing 'American Honey' by Lady Antebellum.

Arriving at Clara's, the two entered the diner and ordered to go. In the truck again Jake drove across War Drum Flats and parked by the moonlit lake. On the tailgate overlooking the reflection of the moon on the still water, they ate and talked quietly.

When they finished dinner, Jake got down and gave Sam his hand so she could jump down. Holding hands, they strolled around the water's edge. Sam talked excitedly about Tempest's progress and informed Jake on Ryan and Jen's current relationship happenings. Jake listened and added something or asked a question when necessary.

Sam shivered in the crisp, clear air so they turned back to the truck. Sitting in the truck bed, they leaned against the rear window. Jake slung his arm around Sam's shoulders pulling her into his strong side. She willingly settled against him, "Seems like forever since we were stuck in the mountains during the blizzard."

"Well its been two weeks. And the first one was spent getting hydrated and healing from our frostbite." Jake had hated that week because not only had he been mostly house ridden, but he hadn't been able to see Sam.

At nine the dark sky was glittering with the scattered white light of stars. Sam rested her head against Jake and tipped her head to look at the shimmering stars. Jake looked down at Sam's pretty face with her glossy hair moving in the breeze. When Sam looked over at Jake's face with his high cheek bones, she realized he was looking at her, "Jake, you are supposed to be looking at the stars."

Continuing to look at Sam , Jake replied, "You look pretty, Sam. You always do."

Sam rewarded him with a smile, "Thank you. Now look at the stars." She refocused on the sky and laughed when Jake grumbled, "Fine."

Together they gazed up at the beautiful twinkling stars content to silently enjoy each others company. A while later, Sam re-situated into his side and Jake laughed at her squirming. When she settled against him again, Jake teased, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, thanks," Sam smiled and joined Jake in looking up at the heavens. Above the snow covered mountains, a bright stream flashed across the black sky. Sam squealed, "Make a wish." She followed the fading stream from the shooting star and let her wish echo through her mind from her heart. "Did you do it?"

Jake answered calmly, "Yep, did you?"

"Yes!"

Deciding to push her a little, he asked, "What did you wish?" He almost regretted asking when Sam sat up and swiveled to look at him instead of staying in his arms.

"Jake Ely, I can't tell or it won't come true," she frowned at him sternly.

"Sam Forster, you know that is just an old wives tale. Just tell me, it could still come true," Jake pleaded.

Sam wrinkled her nose, "Only if you tell me your wish."

Jake nodded, "I wished that we'd go to prom together." He spoke quietly, but Sam heard him clearly.

Smiling widely, she answered, "I would love to be your date to Prom."

He smirked in return, "Now don't get me off track, what was your wish?" He looked down at Sam and hid a smirk as her cheeks colored under his gaze.

Quietly, she whispered, " I wished we could stay together and make our relationship work no matter what and to at least always be friends." Making eye contact, she was met by his "mustang eyes" searching her face. In slow movements, Jake moved toward Sam and cradled the back of her neck with his hand. Tenderly, he covered her lips with his own and kissed her sweetly under the starry night sky.

The two broke apart enough to look at each other. At the dreamy look in Sam;s eyes, a tomcat grin spread across Jake's face. Sam let out a contented sigh and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. She whispered again, "For a guy, who doesn't like to show emotions. You show how you feel very well."

He put his arm around her once more and held her close to him, "Only when I want to and I wanted you to know that I am serious about making your wish come true."

At the same time, the two looked back at the inky black sky and watched as two stars streaked across the night leaving a glowing white trail and promising the couple so much to come.

* * *

**Review please! I wanna know what you think! And if I should continue on in this story line!**


End file.
